le sexe des anges
by ylg
Summary: Les anges n'ont pas de sexe, à moins de vraiment faire un effort. Bon. Mais quand justement, ils oublient de faire cet effort, qu'arrive t il ? ::Crowley x Aziraphale... ou presque::


**Titre :** le sexe des anges  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple :** Crowley, Aziraphale  
**Rating :** R / M  
**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

**Thème :** transformation + UST pour 31 jours  
Fic classée première et gagnante de la « catégorie spéciale » (tension sexuelle non résolue) au vote de décembre. J'ai honte, j'm'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais présenter de scène de cul à une élection de fic XD

Le comité de censure vous certifie qu'aucune tasse de chocolat chaud n'a été molestée pendant l'écriture de cette lamentable scène. En revanche, la vulgarité et le mauvais goût y ont pris quartier libre.

oOo

Ça n'était pas tout d'avoir convaincu Aziraphale de coucher avec lui, se rendait compte Crowley.  
(Chut, non, ne demandez pas comment il a fait. Secret professionnel.)  
Parce que pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un accord de principe. Passer à la pratique était un peu plus… ardu.

Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant. Et maintenant, le démon se trouvait au centre d'un problème métaphysique de premier ordre. Reprenons logiquement, se dit-il : il y avait eu des mots d'agrément, des baisers, comme c'était à la mode à cette époque et dans ce coin de terre, des enlacements, un effeuillement en règle. L'ange appréciait ses gestes, il en était sûr, et les rendait de son mieux.  
Restait juste, un problème, il n'allait pas dire « de taille » parce qu'à ce stade il n'était même plus question de taille. Pas exactement un « os » non plus. Ni une « couille dans le potage », passez-lui l'expression. Pendant qu'il s'évertuait à trouver le mot juste pour lui faire remarquer, Aziraphale nota quand même que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui en fit question.  
Crowley regretta d'avoir ôté ses lunettes noires et de ne pas pouvoir les remonter pour se donner une contenance.

« Hum. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ?  
-Quelque chose ? »  
Aziraphale chercha désespérément. Ils avaient échangé les mots et les marques d'affection d'usage. Ils avaient gagné le lit plutôt que de faire ça sur la moquette du salon. Il avait même pensé à tirer les rideaux pour épargner le spectacle aux voisins. Le répondeur de Crowley enverrait balader d'éventuels importuns. _Qu'oubliaient-ils ?_  
« Euh… un anneau ? »  
Crowley cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.  
C'est fou comme il ressemble à un serpent quand il fait ça, se dit Aziraphale, mais c'est normal après tout… Mais bref : auraient-ils dû attendre le mariage pour faire cela ? Ça serait embêtant que _Crowley_ pense cela, tout de même !  
_'Faudrait d'abord quelque chose sur quoi l'enfiler !_Crowley se retint juste à temps de prononcer ces mots. Lui qui trouvait toujours à baratiner et convaincre n'import qui de n'importe quoi, voilà qu'il hésitait sur les explications à donner.

« Euuh, n-non. Pas précisément.  
-Alors quoi ? Pas ces machins que les humains appellent préservatif ? On n'en a pas exactement besoin, quand même. »  
Aziraphale contempla, incrédule, Crowley tomber à court de mots. Pire, renoncer à un projet en cours. Le démon quitta leur position couchée pour adopter celle du Penseur de Rodin.  
« Non, effectivement, on n'en a pas besoin. Surtout toi.  
-Quoi, moi ?  
-Ne te vexe pas, mais tu as comme qui dirait un défaut mécanique. »  
_Un défaut mécanique ? Impensable !_ Aziraphale entretenait correctement son corps. Quand il ne s'oubliait pas pendant des jours et des jours d'affilée dans ses vieux livres, il mangeait sainement et faisait de l'exercice, notamment en ralliant l'étang de Saint-James's Park à pied. Il s'inspecta de haut en bas. Tout avait l'air parfaitement en ordre… À moins que…

« Oh.  
-He. »  
Effectivement, réalisa-t-il enfin : ne se servant jamais de cette fonction-là d'habitude, il n'y avait pas pensé…  
« Hum. Est-ce si important ? Dans les… œuvres que tu apprécies tant, on n'a besoin que d'un seul de ces organes à la fois. Et tu es largement pourvu, de ce côté, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Crowley se racla la gorge, hésitant entre remercier pour le compliment et poursuivre son idée. Il choisit de poursuivre. L'ambiance était complètement retombée, de toute façon : un peu plus, un peu moins…

« C'est pas la question. Ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Écoute, tu vas sans doute trouver ça bizarre de ma part, mais…  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Ça ressemble à rien, là !  
-J'aurai tout entendu ! _Toi_tu as besoin d'un cadre conventionnel ?  
-J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi je fais l'amour, oui.  
-À _quoi_ ?  
-Oui, quoi. Je sais parfaitement à qui, merci beaucoup, mais c'est pas seulement ça. Un homme ou une femme ou tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux, naturel ou non… Stop, ne m'interromps pas là-dessus, je sais que ça existe, les gens qui naissent hermaphrodites ou qui modifient leur corps volontairement. »

Aziraphale sembla sur le point de faire une remarque sur ce sujet, mais heureusement se ravisa. Par pitié, qu'il ne soit pas question de Création Divine à ce moment-là !  
« Mais _là_, continua Crowley, je ne peux pas. Il n'y a _rien_.  
-Il n'y a jamais entièrement rien. Et il me semblait que ce jeu était avant tout une question de créativité… »  
Il est dit que les anges ne créaient pas, ne font que reproduire l'œuvre du Patron. Mais là n'était pas la question.  
« Si, rien. Rien de rien. Tu as bien des mains, une bouche, mais pour ce qui est des « parties importantes », pas même un trou : je ne peux pas être créatif là-dessus.  
-Oh. J'ai oublié ça aussi ?  
-Oui, tu as oublié ça aussi. »

L'ange laissa passer un silence contrit avant de demander :  
« Est-ce vraiment si « important » ? Si toi tu es équipé à ta convenance...  
-Ben… c'est une question d'équité, tu vois ? Pas _forcément_ qu'on soit identiques, ni entièrement complémentaires, enfin, qu'on ait chacun quelque chose…  
-Le mot que tu cherches, est-ce « réciprocité » ?  
-Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça.  
-À une époque, les démons se contentaient de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient sans rien donner. La réciprocité, ils s'en souciaient comme d'une guigne.  
-Oh, pas que, fanfaronna Crowley : les guignes, on peut en faire plein de trucs ! »  
Mais un ange bien élevé ignorait ce genre de réparties douteuses.

« Bref. Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ? sérieusement ?  
-Qui te dit que donner n'est pas un moyen d'induire plus avant en tentation, hm ? »  
Aziraphale médita cela, et garda sa conclusion pour lui, avant de revenir au problème premier :  
« Ça peut s'arranger. Il suffit de demander.  
-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Et bien maintenant que le message est passé, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »  
Dans quel contexte avait-on parlé de créativité, déjà ?  
« Quelle apparence veux-tu que je prenne ? » insista Aziraphale.

En pure perte hélas ; c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. Crowley n'était plus d'humeur. Bon… mais peut-être qu'une petite séance de morphing pourrait remettre la machine en route ?  
« Je ne me sentirais pas très à l'aise dans le corps d'une femme, avoua l'ange, mais si c'est ce que tu préfères, au niveau des, hum, organes… »  
Il y avait de quoi y réfléchir : Aziraphale avec son corps tout plat, son ossature et sa musculature masculines, et entre les cuisses un minou tout doux tout chaud ? L'image était sérieusement dérangeante. Mais en même temps, assez sulfureuse pour avoir un charme d'un genre particulier.  
« Ou au contraire si une virilité triomphante t'attire plus ? »  
…Soit, un Aziraphale monté comme un âne ? C'était tentant aussi. Dans un sens bien plus conventionnel. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'importe quoi serait toujours mieux que cet horrible rien. On ne fait pas l'amour à une figurine en plastique Action Man !

Les anges n'ont pas de sexe, à moins qu'ils ne fassent vraiment un effort. Et quand Aziraphale décidait de faire un effort, Crowley en avait maintes fois été témoin, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Quoi qu'il décide au final, le résultat devrait être impressionnant.  
Il avait vraiment intérêt à l'être, parce que là, Crowley était hélas revenu à zéro. Et l'effort de se remettre en route, il ne se trouvait pas l'envie de le faire, malgré la promesse d'Aziraphale. Il avait besoin de voir pour croire, cette fois. À regret, il dut l'éconduire :

« Non, pas pour le moment. Sois un amour, va plutôt nous refaire un chocolat chaud et on verra plus tard, » jeta-t-il avec toute la muflerie dont il était capable.  
Aziraphale se leva, vexé.  
« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »  
Répondre : « Toi » règlerait bien des problèmes. Mais c'était bien trop difficile à dire. On dit parfois des hommes qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que des démons ; l'inverse est vrai aussi. De toute façon, Aziraphale avait déjà passé une robe de chambre et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il n'allait pas la rappeler juste maintenant.  
« Je suis maudit, geignit néanmoins Crowley.  
-Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, » lui lança Aziraphale.  
Ah, il était encore à portée d'oreille, il _aurait pu_ encore le rappeler. Crowley se rallongea.

Les bruits discrets venant de la cuisine le renseignaient sur l'activité de son hôte. Il pouvait retracer ses mouvements à l'écouter. Il contempla quelques secondes l'idée de se reprendre à la main et y renonça. L'image d'Aziraphale dans sa cuisine… Avec un peu de chance, l'ange penserait à effectuer la transformation nécessaire pendant ce temps et quand il reviendrait dans la chambre avec deux tasses de chocolat fumant sur un plateau, Crowley n'aurait qu'à le renverser sur le lit… et… hmm… Oui, il allait juste attendre un peu.


End file.
